


The Incident Involving The Undergarments

by Broba



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi, Other, Panties, Sexy, Sleepovers, girls, lots of panties, sexy panties time, undies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broba/pseuds/Broba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rose and some of her troll friends have a few drinks and some good times, the conversation rapidly turns to the different standards of underthings between Earth and Alternia- and Rose is in for a big surprise.</p><p>My bro Maiku shoved me at this prompt, HI MAN!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Incident Involving The Undergarments

  
  
Rose screamed with laughter and collapsed onto her couch, gasping for breath and wrapping her arms around herself tightly. It had been so long since she had properly, honestly, laughed in such a slap-dash raucous fashion that when the flood gates burst they burst hard. The glass fell from her hand now empty of wine and Kanaya was just in time to catch it, leaning over and extending a slender arm. Staring blankly into space, Terezi cackled and continued her story.  
  
“It's true! Then afterwards I said, that's what I call...” Terezi removed her glasses, regarded them blindly, and then replaced them, “using your head!” Terezi smirked triumphantly.  
“Ye-e-e-eah!” Nepeta yelled.  
“Terezi! That's awful!” Rose was still laughing.  
  
Terezi had been entertaining them with another of her courtroom tales, wildly lurid fables of the harsh justice she meted out to her imaginary friends back on Alternia. The stories all ended the same way, but she had a way of putting the most ludicrously dramatic spin on every twist and turn of the proceedings that it was just hilarious. Rose was having trouble breathing at this point, and after introducing the others to the human concept of mint mohitos they had been educating her in some rather fantastic Alternian cocktails.  
  
Nepeta was a squealing, rolling ball of glee on the rug. Kanaya was sat demurely enough on Rose's couch but the faint greenish blush across her nose revealed that she was loosening up nicely. As for Rose, she was finally having a chance to let her hair down and she was loving it. The gathering had been Nepeta's idea originally. She had decided that Rose was far to serious and severe since they had arrived on Earth, understandably enough after all they had been through, and had elected the services of her friends in doing something about it. They had done their research, and decided on the human ritual of a “girls' night in” together. So it was that Nepeta, Terezi and Kanaya had decamped on Rose's doorstep with sleeping bags, blankets and enough booze to poison a horse, and had announced that the party was happening right then and there no matter what Rose thought of it.  
  
In the end Rose had been forced to agree, since her mother had made it clear that if she was going to be a sticky wheel about the whole thing then Rose would not be welcome in the Lalonde household for the duration. Dreading yet another scene, Rose had agreed to endure a party in her honour and as something of a truce gesture her mother had agreed to spend the weekend stalking Mr. Egbert so they would have the place to themselves. The last Rose had seen of her mother was a rapidly departing blur heading toward the carport, and she noticed that her mother had taken her best stalking hat and night vision goggles.  
  
Rose slouched back into the cushions, gasping for breath and toning down her giggles in steps. Terezi was sat bolt upright in the manner of the blind, just staring at the wall with a wide grin and leaning her hands on her cane, and Nepeta was rolling around.  
“Rose,” said Kanaya, “I believe there are traditional activities that take place in these situations?”  
“What do you mean?”  
Kanaya straightened up, it was her turn now and she had been waiting for this, “we must try on different clothing combinations, and compliment each other on our fine, fine sensibilities! And then we can apply the facial colouration tubes in order to maximise our attractiveness statistics.”  
“Are you serious? You want to do makeovers?”  
Kanaya smiled, “very serious. I did look this up, it is a human tradition is it not?”  
Terezi nodded with a shark-toothed grin, “yes, tradition must be upheld at all times!”  
  
So it was that they ended up in a circle, sat on piles of blankets and cushions, taking it in turns to beautify each other. It turned out that the trolls had very individual ideas of what this meant. Nepeta flatly refused to have her hair brushed, insisted on, as she put it, preening while Terezi had no concept of picking out colours for their appeal to anyone but herself. Kanaya meanwhile travelled with a small but fully featured equipment bag that contained enough weird instrumentation and arcane resources to terrify the most black-hearted vivisector. Rose took one look at the gleaming clamps, peelers and retractors and decided to stick to human make up techniques.  
  
The conversation flowed freely and the girls found themselves discussing many matters, mainly the odd cultural differences that still tripped them up from time to time. The alcohol and laughter relaxed them, and they enjoyed each others' company in a way that was a little unfamiliar to the normally solitary trolls, but was something that they thought might catch on in a big way. For some reason, the conversation drifted onto the subject of clothes, and Rose asked if she could try on Kanaya's skirt. It was innocent enough, and they were already drunk enough not to particularly care for propriety, so Kanaya stood unsteadily and Rose helped her with the buttons. While Kanaya fumbled with her skirt, Rose lifted her own shift dress up her body and over her head. She wore her favourite lilac tee-shirt underneath and, of course, her French-cut panties which today were the pair embroidered with little cat-heads. Each head had two delicately stitched X's for eyes.  
  
The trolls suddenly went silent. Nepeta goggled, and suddenly started to giggle uncontrollably, rolling about in the pile and gathering a protective cocoon of blanketry from which she stared out with saucer-eyes. Kanaya put a hand to her mouth and murmured something shocked-sounding. Even Terezi sensed that something untoward had occurred and perked up, demanding an immediate explanation.  
  
Rose turned slowly, blushing. She had no idea what had got them all up in a tizzy but it was clear that the tizzy was large enough to house them all with ease in its' higher stories.  
“What... is it?” She asked slowly and a little blearily.  
“Rose,” said Kanaya, “why are you wearing the undergarments of a male?”  
“What?”  
Nepeta squealed from under her pile, “Rose is into the weird stuff!”  
Terezi started waggling her eyebrows ferociously. “Really? Male undergarments? Rose!”  
“What are- what are you talking about? These are panties! How are these male?”  
  
In answer, Kanaya demurely lowered her own skirt and lifted up her shirt, revealing that she was wearing a remarkably unflattering pair of boxer shorts. They even had a pearl-button fly. Rose practically boggled.  
“These are for the ladies,” Kanaya said simply.  
“You mean, all of you-” Rose turned slowly, blushing furiously now. Nepeta was nodding frantically and Terezi was already undressing eagerly.  
  
After ten minutes, all of the participants were down to their shirts and underwear, and sure enough Kanaya, Terezi and Nepeta all wore large, plain looking boxers. Nepeta's were actually made of a thick flannelette and Terezi's shorts had adorable little Libra symbols in teal all over them at random. Rose giggles softly and shook her head.  
“All right. You're going to have to explain this one to me.”  
  
Nepeta stood up, wavering for a moment drunkenly before getting her balance. She turned and stuck out her rump with a giggle, slapping herself heartily.  
“Girls have the booty. Everyone knows that, we need the support.”  
“That's right!” Chipped in Terezi, parting her legs and fiddling with her fly, “and this handy little hole for when you need to make the Feminine Adjustments!”  
“Also,” said Kanaya, “these are naturally slimming and draw the thighs in nicely.”  
“So you mean, boys wear, uh, these?” Rose pointed down at herself, “why?”  
Nepeta snorted, “well think about it! They need to draw attention to their mating apparatus! Males need the snuggling, cupping action of tight little panties to emphasise their fabulous bulges!”  
On this point, all three of the trolls concurred, agreeing with each other vocally that there was nothing better then a fabulous bulge when properly attired in the silken caress of a little slip of nothing about the waist. Rose didn't know whether to burst out laughing anew or fall immediately into a shame coma.  
  
Terezi folded her arms firmly. “I want,” she announced, “to try on some of Rose's man-pants.”  
Silence descended once again, as the trolls all thought about taking a walk on the wild side.  
“Rose!” Nepeta squealed, “show us your perverted human cross-dressing ways!”  
Rose looked over at Kanaya for support, only to see her shake her head with a smile, “I'm very much wanting to be in on this one, Rose.”  
  
They staggered and rolled up the stairs to Rose's room, and she inducted her new acolytes into the ways of the underthings. Rose opened up what she privately referred to as her goodie-drawer, and the trolls all drew in gasps of appreciation at the lines of nearly stacked white, pink, pastel baby-blue and peach underwear. Kanaya reached down reverently and lifted out a frilled high-cut affair with an embroidered panel front and decorative bows at the hips.  
“I want,” she said in awe, “to try this one, please.”  
  
Rose, Terezi and Nepeta sat on the floor, their backs up against Rose's bed, when Kanaya emerged from inside Rose's closet. She was wearing the panties, the bright material contrasted her grey skin, casting a dull peach glow over her thighs. She moved a little unsteadily, unfamiliar with the tight sensation of the underwear cupping and parting her, crisp and perfect folds of silk scalloped over her buttocks and the feel of cool air brushing against her as if she were wearing nothing at all. Nepeta took in a long, shocked breath and Rose started to clap. Terezi was flicking her tongue in and out like a snake.  
“Me next!” Terezi demanded, “it's not fair, the blind girl isn't getting to enjoy the fun, give me a pair now!”  
  
Terezi emerged chaotically after slipping into what she had been given, blindly fumbling her way out of the closet in a pair of jaunty sailor-striped hipster panties that showed off her hips brilliantly. She swayed and hiccuped, and swivelled to show off to the other girls who hooted appreciatively. The horizontal stripes stretched across her fulsome rump dizzyingly and she had absolutely no compunction in announcing that she liked having something to shake. The material clasped to her without constraint, and she ran her hands greedily over herself, luxuriating in the curious feel of her body held so clinchingly tight by her undies.  
“Hey Rose!” She crooned, “I could get used to these!”  
“My turn!” Yelled Nepeta, putting down her drink and grunting as she struggled to her feet.  
  
Nepeta was feeling adventurous, and after seeing her fellows dive fully into the perversity she was determined not to be out done. To this end she rooted about in the goodie-drawer until she found the most hilariously masculine item in there. Rose immediately blushed when she saw what Nepeta chose, and felt the need to explain herself.  
“Oh my God, my mother got me those, I never wore them I swear! It was her twisted way of trying to bond with me or something, like we'd talk about boys and sexy underwear together or something!” Rose snorted, a little wine went up her nose, and Kanaya had to pat her on the back gently.  
  
Nepeta cackled and meowed in the closet as she struggled into the truculent and unfamiliar garment. She first tossed out her billowing boxer shorts, to great applause. Then she staggered out, striking a pose showing off the minuscule t-back tie-hipped thong that clutched tenaciously at her anatomy. Little more then a vague promise made of elastic, latex and hope, it was neon pink for what that was worth as there was so little of it. The cords circling Nepeta's waist pinched in cutely, showing off little ridges of puppyfat above her hips and sculpting her thighs into pillowy grey mounds that snuggled about the tiny triangle that was all that stood between Nepeta and absolute indecency. The thong had a strip of nothing going up the back, trying optimistically to provide some pretence of clothing. Nepeta's rump swayed and clenched about the thong, hiding and revealing little flashes of pink cord clutched in a tight little cleft.  
“This feels so weird,” she said, looking down and around at herself, “it's so unfair, males get all this to themselves!”  
Rose flushed and tried to at least pretend not to be staring, “well not on Earth. Things are very different here!”  
Kanaya tugged at the waist of her panties and let them snap tightly against her hip, “I think I could get used to this, you know.”  
“Damn right!” Terezi roared, “it's a revolution! The law is repealed! Panties for the girls, from now on!”  
  
Rose sighed but she had to laugh as Terezi casually unwound twenty years or so of feminism. Before the night was through she imagined her newly liberated sisters would be chanting around a bonfire of discarded boring boxer shorts.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
John went about his house closing curtains, while his dad secured the doors and windows. They passed each other and shared a worried glance.  
“Dad, do you think you're making too much of a thing out of this? I didn't see anything.”  
“She's out there!” He hissed, “I saw her, in the bushes! Trust me, son!”  
“All right dad. I guess we're all holed up for the night!”  
“That's right, son! Ask your guests if they'd like something to eat, I'll knock something up in a jiff!”  
John grinned as his dad patted him on the head, before darting off to his room.  
  
At the back of the house in John's room, his guests were bickering over a video game. It was a mistake letting Karkat play, he always got so competitive, but at least Dave was keeping his naturally abrasive snark to a minimum that night.  
“Hi guys,” said John, “sorry, but I had to go help my dad. He's pretty sure his stalker is back.”  
“Bullshit,” announced Karkat harshly, “just more of your ridiculous Earth ah-ni-mals rustling the bushes.”  
“Aw come on Karkat, he's really worried!”  
“Then he should arm himself and do battle with the intruder. Settle things once and for all!”  
“Uh, we try to avoid violent duels on Earth I think, Karkat. Because we're civilised.”  
“No, you avoid violent strifegasms because you are inefficient and weak!”  
Dave felt the need to chip in, “got to agree candyhead here, lookin' pretty weak and inefficient there, man.”  
“Oh, don't you start.”  
“I say we tool up on shitty katanas and harsh-ass baseball bats with all nails in 'em and settle this hash- Chicago style.”  
“Yeah thanks, I'll bear it in mind. Here, shove up-”  
  
John barged his way onto the bed and they all stared at the game. They spent the majority of the night gaming, engaging in the bare minimum of conversation and socialising only as much as was needed to wrathfully insult one another in increasingly elaborate ways. It was heaven. When the night finally seemed to be drawing to a natural close, it was Dave who shoved himself off the bed with a yawn to start unrolling his sleeping-bag. Karkat took that cue to start assembling a pile on the floor, seemingly at random. He had brought along an entire sack of old DVD cases for this purpose.  
  
Dave shrugged his hips out of his jeans and crawled back onto the bed for one more game, when he noticed John was just... staring. Dave waggled a hand in front of John's face, but his friend was apparently in shock. Dave frowned and turned to follow John's gaze.  
  
Across the room Karkat was bent over his pile. He had elected to shrug his way our of his rough woollen trousers too, as well as his thick jumper. This left him in a black tee-shirt, and a pair of the most pristine white high-cut rumba-panties the boys had ever seen. The ruffles were luxuriant and decadently swayed as he moved. There were interleaving stripes of white silk and the most vivid crimson red satin, with the ruffles fringed in what appeared to be black lace. Karkat stood up to examine his work with a satisfied sigh, and absent-mindedly scratched his ass, sending his ruffled panties rustling merrily. He turned and saw that he was being observed with not a little consternation by the humans, who as one looked down to take in the plunging waist that cupped his crotch with a satin panel that bore a very large and noticeable scarlet heart in quilted satin. Karkat grimaced and shrugged.  
“Yeah it's fabulous, don't make a big thing about it or anything, assholes.”  
  
John leaned against John slightly and whispered, “I'm scared, Dave.”  
“I know man,” hissed Dave, “me too.”  



End file.
